Much Ado about Bennettes and Shortmans
by starrynights1987
Summary: "Hi let me take a moment to introduce myself. My name is Isabella Bennett younger sister of Sarah the most rockin sister ever. Dancing is my life, Amanda Shortman is my best friend and Phillip Shortman is the very bane of my exsistance on this hemisphere! Co-written with Writergirl97. This series of one shots pay homage to characters of Writergirl97 and Suprsingr! You guys rock!
1. Meet Bella Bennette!

**Yes Starrynights1987 here back again to pay homage to Suprsingr's Shortman family and Writergirl97's Bennette family with a new addition. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce Sarah's younger awesome sibling, Isabella Bennette (Bella for short)! Dancing, admiring her older sister, and bugging the complete crap out of Phillip Shortman are some of her favorite hobbies! Hope you enjoy her:**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold belongs to Craig Bartlett, The Shortman kids belong to the lovely Suprsingr, and Sarah Bennette belongs to the lovely writergirl97! I only own Bella Bennette!**

"Sarah, Sarah where are you?" Bella Bennette frantically called as she closed her older sister's empty bedroom door. The thirteen year old had been in a rush all morning trying to get the perfect look for the big dance recital, she would participate in later that evening. She was excited, if not a little nervous. Her performance tonight, if acceptable, would place her in advanced ballet classes that would grant her scholarship to the performing arts school of her choice. Which is why everything had to be perfect, especially her dressing ensemble. A few days ago on a shopping trip both girls took with their mother, Sarah had picked out a pair of golden star earrings emblazoned with little diamonds. Bella just knew it would go perfect with her golden sequenced costume and matching shoes. All she had to do was find her sister, which was truly easier said than done. "Where in the heck was she?"

Bella raced down the stairs and into the short hallway and finally spotted her sister in the living room.

"Finally, I was looking for you! Could I borrow your star ear.…" The last part of her sentence died in her mouth when she saw her sister locked in an intimate embrace with her beloved boyfriend Phillip Shortman.

Bella almost gagged, as she surveyed the scene in front of her. She could not fathom why her sister was so gaga over someone like Phil. Sarah was intelligent, beautiful, and witty in her own right. She could have any guy she wanted but no; she only has eyes for the crazed lunatic currently taking hostage of her mouth. Now don't get her wrong; Bella loved the Shortman family. Her best friend Amanda _is_ a Shortman, for crying out loud! Going over to the Shortman house with her sister, always proved to be a fun time for Bella. The family had always been so warm and welcoming. Arnold and Helga Shortman, for example, were awesome parents. Helga's love for books and her sassy yet sweet attitude always put a smile on the young girl's face. Bella remembered having Arnold Shortman for a teacher, he was very intelligent and she learned a lot from him. Every time she seems him he always has an interest into how she is doing with her studies.

Zachary and Ham, the eldest Shortman brothers, never let a dull moment happen in that household. Zack with his mischievous sarcastic nature never failed to amuse the young girl (especially when directed at Phil) and his taste in rock music was a plus. Ham was the most "normal" of the family. As an accomplished athletic he was always giving Bella tips that enhanced her balance and stamina for dancing. At times she wished her sister could have fallen for one of _those _two brothers of the doofus occupying her couch and her sister's attention. Alas that would never happen. Those two were like glue.

As much as Bella loathed admitting it, Phil was cute, good looking even. She could see why her sister had fallen so hard. Phil had a passion in everything he did. Whether it be acting, writing, and directing, it was obvious he had perfected it to an art. One day, she knew, he was going to be a great director of Oscar worthy productions and Bella couldn't help but respect that, however many worms and maggots would consume her flesh before she ever outwardly admit it.

Phil was good looking sure, but he was a constant thorn in Bella's side. Always bugging her and Amanda's conversations with his "two cents" that always ended up in an all out screaming match between the three. Especially his rants, oh his infuriating rants, over simple mediocre things _drove her up the wall_. Her heart went out to his family for having to put up with that but she mostly felt sorry for Sarah. Bella didn't know how her sister was able to put up with him regularly let alone control the "Phil rant mode" but she did, even when his anti-romance, "women are evil" rants were callous and hurtful. Bella herself would be in tears if a guy let alone a boyfriend say some of the hurtful things that Phil had said to Sarah. Perhaps her sister saw another side, understood a deeper level of Phil Shortman that was not, nor would ever be known to the world. Maybe that was the key to their relationship?

Bella finally fed up with the slobbering display of affection decided to make her presence known with a loud clear of her throat. The couple pulled slowly out of their love induced haze and looked at the intruder. Phil held a scowl that could murder while Sarah sheepishly locked eyes with her sister trying to get her bearings in order. She sat up straight from her casual recline, and brushed some wrinkles out of her dress. Phil, feeling jaded, joined his lover in being upright.

"Hiya Bells. Was there something you needed?" Bella just rolled her eyes at her sister's love struck attitude and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I've been looking all over creation for you. Just wanted to know if I can borrow your new star earrings, and if you can help me get ready for my ballet recital tonight, now that you have your mouth unglued from the bumbling idiot!" The look on Phil's turned from annoyed to absolutely murderous as he was about to start in on a rant. Sarah wisely rubbed her hand on his leg and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. Satisfied she turned to her disgruntled sister.

"Yes Bells, you may borrow my earrings and I will be up to help get you ready. Why don't you go into the kitchen and get a snack or something to settle your nerves?

Bella rolled her bright hazel eyes at her sister's motherly tone. "I'm not nervous Sarah, and I don't think I can eat a snack after witnessing…that!"

Phil, noticing the disgusted look painted on the younger Bennett's face, decided to dive right in. With a casual arm draped over his girlfriend's shoulder he spoke in a nonchalant tone. "Oh Sarah, she's not nervous. Isabella here is just having that time of the month!" He finished with a deadly smirk anticipating the young girl's next move

In an instant Bella's sparkling hazel eyes held a deep fire in them that would have burned Phil into ash if they could. With teeth gritted, feet planted to the floor in a fighting stance, and little hands into fists, Sarah watched in anticipation. Her little sister was sweet, kind, and gentle even but her temper was legendary, something that Phil could not get enough of. Sarah waited on baited breath, fearing for the worst when suddenly Bella unclenched her fists and let a smirk crawl on to her face. The action relieved Sarah immensely while it only surprised Phil.

Bella let the look linger before replying. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you Phillip, I mean since you experience PMS everyday!" Inside Bella was dancing with glee Phil was going into rant mode.

"You juvenile, morbid _wench_. I am simply above your childish endeavors, but honestly. You believe you could bait _me_, the great and mighty Phillip Robert Craig Shortman? Are you daft? I curse a thousand fools upon you!"

Both of the Bennette's brows crumbled together. "A thousand… fools?" The youngest pondered, confused.

Phil took in a deep breath, as though he was about to scream, but instead said, "Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Fool! Foo—"

"Fool! Yes, we get it!" Sarah had snagged one of the throw pillows on the couch and was at the moment smothering her boyfriend with it. Sarah flashed a pained look at her sister. "I'll be there in a minute, Bells. Get me you're options, okay?"

With a smirk, the dancer pirouetted off to her room, leaving the couple to do who knows what. Once the door behind her was shut, she bit her lip. Options. _Options, options options._ For what? She already had her dress. Maybe for hair? Yeah, that must've been it.

Bella pulled out all things that were related to hair that she owned, since she did not know what in the world her elder planned on doing with her. Once the last bottle of hairspray was out she checked the time. It's been 8 minutes. Where was she?

"Sa—" Bella started to call as she went to the door and threw it open, only to have her sister tumble into her. Their squeals combined as the outsider snorted at their misfortune. From the ground, they both flashed him the bird at the same time.

"Wow. My feelings; they're wounded!" Phillip called in mock dramatic sarcasm. Sarah had reached out her hand for help back up and received it. As she was pulled in close, she smirked.

"Why? It was an invitation." The couple smacked lips for the last time before the Scrooge turned to let himself out. As he left, the elder Bennette leaned down to help her sister. "C'mon Bells. Get up, chipmunk. It's time for you to get ready." As Bella was being pulled up, Sarah checked the digital clock. "Okay so you need to be there in roughly an hour and a half. Hour to get you ready, half to drive there. Perfect." Sarah smiled to herself and walked to the display.

"Sit, my precious, sit!" The 17 year old urged and then plopped the blonde one into her seat. Items were chosen from the careful display and once done with, were placed back in their perfect order. At least 37 minutes after they began, the dancer's hair was hardened into its place. It had gone into a high bun with a braided crown surrounding it. Embezzled with twirl-in diamond sparkles, it looked like perfection.

Bella had blasted her Chicago station on Pandora, and was singing along in harmony with the singer and her sister to Funny Honey, when she felt the one above her pull away.

"Hey, Ding Dong?" Sarah asked with an amused tone in her voice. Bella's eyes closed with a snap and she held in a weary sigh.

"Okay, what did I forget _this time_?"

"Make-up, hon."

"On it." She bounced up and went to her desk and rummaged through her deep drawers. After an opening and closing of another drawer, she found her huge polka dotted make up and threw it to the artist.

Finally, there were no more mishaps. Her eyes were done perfectly (in a style that Sarah nick-named 'African Summer' to make her self feel better). Dark gold eye shadow wisped to a point with a slightly lighter tan dusting her eye bone area. All around Bella's hazel eyes were stick-on glittery diamonds. "C'mon, Bells! Get a move on!" Sarah called as she slammed the front door behind her.

Bella looked into the mirror at the end of the hallway one last time before she rushed to get to the car. The door to the Kia was pulled open and then closed in a rush while Bell's seat belt was clicked quickly into place. After a moment, she realized they weren't moving. She looked frantically to her sister with a question in her eyes, which Sarah only smirked at.

"Aren't you missing something?" The oldest dangled the star earrings in between them. Bella's hands flew to her ears in shock to find that, hey, she _didn't_ have the earring on.

"Jerk." She snapped half-heartedly as she snatched it out of her bemused sister's hand. On the inside, the youngest was eternally grateful that her idol managed to remember the most important (to her) item of the costume.

"Alright. Everything set?" After a nod, Sarah backed out of the driveway to get on to the road.

They started cruising at the average speed and while they were in the car for a few minutes, Bella finally decided to face some of her anxiety. She was never usually one to be scared of a crowd; quite the opposite, actually. But tonight…. So much hung on tonight. Her entire _future_ depended on this one dance. What if she didn't get in? What would happen? Could she give up dancing? What would her life _mean_ if she didn't have what she's worked for all these years?

…Would Sarah be disappointed?

Sarah, as if hearing her name be thought, glanced at Bell's worried face. "Oh no you don't. Listen here, kid. You're amazing. You are the only person in the world that has as great control over their body as you do. You're as graceful as a feline, and as powerful as one. Show no mercy, kitten. And don't forget; you know this dance _backwards_ and _forwards_. Remember how I caught you doing it in your sleep?" Bella gave a watery smile to her sister. "Exactly. I rest my case. Your argument? Yeah, it's invalid." A stoplight made them pause for a moment and Sarah took the opportunity to pull the startled girl into a half embrace. "No matter what I'll be proud." The brown-eyed girl murmured into the small ear of her sister and then pulled away in time to make the green light. "Let's book it!"

As the green Kia sped forward, Bella smiled. All of her doubts faded away in that one dead-on speech. She _loved_ her sister.

**Well there she is, do you like? I want to send a very special thank you out to writergirl97. Without her this really would not be possible. She is a rockin author, coauthor, and beta who really helped me introduce Bella Bennette, and keep the flow for this story together! You seriously rock girl and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. Suprsingr I cannot say thank you enough for bringing the Shortman kids into existence and giving us a character like Phil we can really mess with You are just awesome. If anyone can think of other one shots they want to see with Sarah and Bella or Bella and Phil let me know c-ya next time! Starrynights1987**


	2. You Are My Shining Star

**Hey everyone, Starry here, back with another one-shot involving the fabulous Bella Bennette. This just came to me and I had to write it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the goodness! The lovely Sarah Bennette belongs to writergirl97 and the king of dorks Phillip Shortman belongs to rockin' Suprsingr!**

"Hey what did you get for number five?" Phil Shortman asked casually surveying the papers sprawled between him and his girlfriend on the mahogany coffee table.

"Um photosynthesis." Replied the soft feminine voice of Sarah Bennette, not sparing a glance, from her studious note taking. A few moments of soft silence passed between the two pre-teens camped out in the spacious Bennette living room. The soft sway of the pendulum in the grandfather clock was the only noise until the young Shortman spoke again.

"What about number seven?" With an exasperated sigh, Sarah flickered deep golden eyes over to her boyfriend. "Neutron! Really Phil, have you studied for this final at all? You know what Mrs. Hopkins said about this final counting for half our grade!"

Phil looked aghast at his girlfriend's nerve. "What atrocious audacity you accuse me of!" Sarah just rolled her eyes, and waited for the thunder to begin. She knew when her lover was on a rant, it was just best to let it ride out unless it got overboard then she would intervene. Phil to involve in his words ignored the look and continued.

"Of course I have studied. I have spent the last week with this stupid textbook, slaving my poor innocent mind with the awesome complexities mankind labels _Science." _The young boy's voice dripped with sarcasm as he resumed "That old bat Hopkins is Medusa in disguise. I mean have you seen her hair black as night, going in all directions! She reels you in, with the hypnotizing poison of science only to kill you with her so called tests!" The rant had reached a fevered pitched and the dark haired Shortman was up on his feet, hands clenched into balled fists! "Another thing, old Hopkins can take her tests and shove them up her boney…" A sharp tug on the arm interrupted his last line and in a flash nose meshed with nose and surprised green locked with irritated golden. As Sarah had finally reached the end.

"Alright okay, I get it." Sarah spoke with irritation. "Now please shut up before you wake…"

"Sarah!" A raspy childish voice replied. Sarah's glare turned into a soft surprised expression, as she took notice of the new occupant in the room. The youngest Bennette was standing in the doorway so little and sweet in her soft pink Hello Kitty nightgown dirty-blonde locks all disarrayed down her back padded to the couch. Sarah had to bite back a laugh with how cute her seven year old sister looked especially with her hair down, a rarity.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" Sarah brushed back her sister's bangs and looked into hazel eyes usually exuberant and bright were weak and haze due to the side effects of a bad cold the little girl had been fighting for the past two days.

"My head hurts." Small clammy hands reached up to touch her forehead. An anguished expression crossed her face, and small crystalline tears escaped down in her pale face. Sarah's heart went out to her little sister. Bella was a ball of fiery energy, skipping and dancing her infectious giggling chimed throughout the house. Now, she was just a small lump, all crumpled and tired. Standing, Sarah encased the smaller girl into a light embrace.

"Let me go into the kitchen and grab the medicine mom left for you and some apple juice. Just sit here okay!" With ease, Sarah led Bella to the once occupied seat on the couch where the girl just curled up on the arm, with a decorative throw pillow underneath her spinning head. Phil was silent throughout the sisterly exchange as his girlfriend disappeared to the kitchen. He surveyed the young girl across from him. Bella Bennette was an annoying little enigma, constantly infuriating him at every available opportunity with her crybaby antics and childish little pranks, usually directed toward him. What was worse, his entire family had fallen in love with her. Not only was she best friends to his little sister Amanda, but his parents and two eldest brothers Zack and Ham loved having her over. What was so special about her, couldn't they see the little devil she was, like he could? It just didn't make any sense.

Before he could ponder anymore on the matter Sarah had sauntered back into the living room with medicine and a pink princess cup filled with apple juice. With a soft smile in his direction she placed the items on the coffee table and set on the edge of the burgundy couch next to her ailing sister softly rousing the girl from a light slumber.

"Alright Bells, time to take your medicine." Sarah hoped this wouldn't be an obstacle, she knew that her sister, hated medicine or shots of any kind.

"Don't wanna." The girl wheezed trying to turn away to face the other side of the couch. Sarah sighed and stopped the motion with a firm and gentle hand.

"Too bad, you have to, if you don't, then mom will be mad and you'll go back to the doctor. Not to mention that you will miss the dance tryouts how are you give a good performance if you are sick?"

Bella grudgingly averted tired eyes to her sister. She was right the thought of going back to the doctor and be reduced to endless poking and prodding made the little girl shudder. The dance tryouts were a big deal since it was announced in class that's the only thing that invaded the young girl's head. Dancing was her life and she was not going to let a stupid cold get in her way. With vigor the young girl grasped the tiny white pills from her sister's palm, popped them in her little rose petal mouth, and gulped half the apple juice down. The amber liquid cool, and refreshing on her aching throat. With a relieved sigh the little girl laid her head back on the couch.

Sarah smirked at her sister's antics. "See that wasn't bad was it?" Bella burrowed down into the couch and Sarah heard a muffled "no" from underneath the comforter. She chuckled softly. Clearing his throat Phi made his presence known to both the Bennette sisters.

"Um, I'm just gonna go now. I need to get home." Sarah left the couch and stood before her beloved and rubbed noses against his. "I'm sorry I had to cut our study date short." The dark haired girl breathed against his lips. Phil smirked against Sarah's lips.

"It's alright we can always study tomorrow night!" Just as their lips were about touch again Bella's little voice sounded from the couch.

"Gross I don't need to see that. I'm sick already!" The couple pulled apart, while Sarah sighed and Phil was doing everything in his power from gritting his teeth and lashing out at the little blonde haired hell raiser. As he hefted his backpack on his shoulder he pulled out a couple of pages from a zippered compartment and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Amanda got Isabella's homework assignments and wanted me to give them to you since she knew I was coming over tonight."

Sarah took the papers from his grasp and turned to Bella. "That was nice of you to bring them over. Wasn't that nice Bella?" Sarah was forever trying to get her boyfriend and younger sister to get along. They just yelled insults and seemed to get under each other's skin. It puzzled Sarah, especially given the fact that Bella got along with the other members of the Shortman family. But Bella and Phil were like vinegar and water. It didn't make sense.

Bella had sat up from the couch irritated. Not only was she sick but her sister's jerk boyfriend had the nerve to call her Isabella which she hated with a passion, and bring over the last thing she wanted to do at this moment, homework. Well technically, Amanda had gotten it but Phillip was the bearer of bad tidings as always.

"Way to go moron, bringing over the last thing a kid wants to see when they are sick, homework, thanks a lot Philla-dork."

"Bella!" Sarah said sternly and then sighed in defeat. The road to peace between her beloved and her sister would not see a victory tonight.

Sarah and Phil walked to the door after a small but intimate kiss. Sarah bid him goodnight and made her way back to the living room. Bella peeked through her small dirty-blonde hair and looked at her big sister with a longing plea and quietly said. "Sarah will you read me a story?"

Sarah gave her sister a small smile and with a small chuckle said. "Scoot over Bells!"

_And in that moment the little girl believed in the power of the shooting star, floating across the sky . It filled her with happiness, hope, determination, but most of all love. These things she realized would stay with her for the rest of her life… The end"_

Sarah closed the book with finality and pulled the comforter more securely around her and Bella. The two sisters lay on the couch in comfortable warmth. The full moon through the window pane shone down on the two sleepy girls. Just as Sarah was about the surrender to the clutches of slumber Bella's small voice pulled her back.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Bells?"

"You're my shining star!" Sarah smiled and kissed her sister on the head. "So are you Bells, so are you." Before long both Bennette sisters fell into a peaceful slumber.

**So what did you think? Wasn't that a cute adorable sisterly moment, and will Sarah ever figure out the puzzle behind Phil and Bella's dislike for each other? Only time will tell my friends. Please review and if you have any suggestions for one-shots involving Bella Bennette and Sarah, the Shortman family, or other various characters in Life with the Shortmans universe. Please don't hesitate to let me know! XD See ya next time. ~Starrynights**


	3. A Very Sticky Situation

**Hey everyone Starrynights1987 back with another installment. This little gem was inspired by a conversation I recently had with Panfla. So Miss Panfla this chapter is dedicated to you and your awesomeness.**

**Hall of Ownage **

**Bella Bennette belongs to me **

**Sarah Bennette belongs to rockin writergirl97**

**Pam belongs to awesome Panfla **

**Zack and Phil Shortman belong to the epic Suprsingr!**

"Alright Bells, Why'd you do it? Sarah sternly questioned looking at her sister's seemingly innocent reflection through her vanity mirror.

"Do what?" Bella stated focusing all her attention on her little black mary-janes, giving off a picture angelic innocence, which Sarah could see right through.

"You know what _**Isabella**_**!**" Seeing the cringe painted on her young sister's cute face. Sarah could feel victory up ahead. As much as she hated using the name card on Bella she knew a confession would come only seconds from now.

"I don't know why you are so upset Sarah? The little girl questioned sauntering into her sister's bedroom and plopping down on the bed. "It was just harmless fun and besides, it was Zack and Pam who….

"Oh no you don't. Sarah swiveled around in her vanity chair locking eyes with the young blonde. "I know that Zack and Pam like to play practical jokes and you have them both wrapped around your finger, especially when it comes to Phil! I know the lollipop gag was mostly your idea! Sarah's eyebrows were knitted in annoyance. She wanted an explanation.

Bella broke her sister's gaze and nervously rubbed her neck. She hated when her sister was angry with her. Looking back she grinned widely and patted her sister's knee

"Oh come on Sarah it was funny."

Sarah huffed. "I really don't see how making Phil mad with lollipops is funny."

"It just is." _Besides the little jerk deserved it! _Bella thought in her mind

2 days ago 

This was the second time in the past two weeks Bella was unceremoniously dragged to the Shortman house under the pretense that Sarah had to _run lines_ with her beloved. Amanda was once again absent, the cause, a dentist appointment. Bella really didn't want to be here, let alone see that jerk's face after what he said to her during his last visit to their house. She kept what he said from Sarah, but the little seven year old couldn't shake off the hurt feelings the words caused.

Upon opening the door Zack Shortman noticed the sad look on the little girl's face, but did not speak a word until pleasantries were exchanged, Sarah was upstairs, and Bella was whisked to the living room huddled between Zack and Pam, who was once again over to help with their group assignment.

"Alright kid, where is your usual happy face? I know Amanda is not here but you still should be excited to see me!" The teen puffed out his chest with proud declaration!

"Oh please! Seeing your ugly mug is probably the reason for her frown. I know staring at it for the last twenty minutes has made me a tad nauseous." Pam snorted and smirked at the teen's look of indignation.

Zack gritted his teeth, tightly closed his eyes, and willed away the urge to give an inappropriate finger salute in the red head's direction. "_There is a young child in the room, there is a young child in the room." _Zack mentally chanted to himself to calm his angered nerves. It would not be in good interest to scar little Bella for life.

Childish giggling broke Zack out of his stupor. "What are you laughing at?" Zack lightly questioned gazing at the tiny girl with a soft smile.

"You guys!" Bella replied simply. Looking at the two teens again before busting into another fit of giggles. Her small hand covering her mouth. Pam smiled softly at the young girl as Zack focused on the red headed girl next to him. _That smile really brings out her face, lighting up her eyes!_ The monobrowed teen suddenly found himself wanting her to smile more.

_She looks kinda attractive! No stop it stupid brain she is the enemy plus you have a nice sweet girlfriend Sophie, remember Sophie, dumbass?_ Zack mentally chided his brain. Coming back to reality his blue eyes were met with two sets of green and hazel eyes staring at him confused. He felt a soft tug on his arm.

"Are you okay Zack, you look kinda sick? Bella asked with concern.

"Welcome back to the land of the living _Snow White_. A few seconds more and we would of gotten Prince Charming to come wake you up." Pam lounged back on the couch satisfied with the annoyed look she received. Out of nowhere she found a certain blonde invading her personal space. Zack leaned in more toward the baffled girl and uttered in a soft whisper.

"What's the matter, afraid to kiss me yourself?"

For a moment Pam was at a loss for words, ignoring the rapid pace of her heartbeat while silently wishing for the red flush creeping up her neck and face to go away. Finally after a moment the young girl regained composure and leaned in just as close and whispered.

"In your dreams brow!"

With a grunt Zack turned his attention back to the seven year old currently scrunched in the middle quietly observing their antics. The sad look had fallen on her hazel eyes once more. He hated to see the normally bright and cheerful young girl riddled with unhappiness. With a sigh he pulled the young girl toward to him in a one-armed embrace

"Alright Bells what's going on? Who made you upset. You gotta tell me so I can beat them up!" Zack stated cheerfully ignoring the snort from the other side of the couch.

"Your brother." Bella softly answered. Zack looked pensive placing a finger to his chin in deep thought. "I see and which one would that be?" Really like he would have to guess.

"The jerky lunatic one." Bella replied angrily. Zack and Pam both giggled over her word choice.

"What did he do this time?" To Zack this was nothing. Phil and Bella always had spats which were quite amusing but never had it made Bella this upset.

"HesaidSarahdidnthavetimeforme" The response was hard to make out since it was muffled within the folds of Zack's plaid jacket.

"Huh Bells didn't quite catch that? A little slower this time. Bella let out a defeated sigh and moved her head upwards to face the teen and replied for a second time. "He said I bug Sarah and she doesn't have time for me!" Zack was shocked to find that small crystal tears had formed and were softly running down her porcelain face. His heart broke at seeing such a sweet girl reduced to tears because of what his doofus brother said. Without warning the teen pulled her lithe body in for a close hug

"You don't think he meant that do you? Zack questioned softly. The young girl only shrugged. A few tears still managing to fall despite vain efforts to wipe them away. Pam reached into her purse and grabbed a couple of Kleenex's out handing them to the young child.

"Thank you! Bella croaked out wiping her eyes and nose.

"No problem kid." Pam stated her hands began to softly caress the golden curls that hung lose from the little girl's half ponytail. The very motion made Pam feel safe when she was young in her mother's arms and by the look on Bella's face it seemed to comfort and ease her tear flow as well.

"You know what I think, Phil might of just been having a bad day when he said that he clearly wasn't thinking." Pam stated. Though she didn't know the eleven year old too well Pam could see that he had a bad case of put-foot- in –mouth-itis. He seemed to say things before he thought clearly.

Zack nodded in agreement "Pam's right Bells, my brother has a tendancy to act more like a raving idiot and not think of the reaction of others when he is stressed

"I guess so." Bella responded solemnly. Zack titled her chin upwards so her attention was on him.

"Do you really believe your sister does not have time for you?"

"No" The little girl replied honestly. Zack grinned

"Good than don't believe what my brother says. Your sister cares for you a whole lot even if she acts like she's busy. It's all this play business coming up. Sarah is working really hard to make sure she does everything perfectly. My crazy brother is doing the same thing. He acts like he don't care but he does. I'm positive after the play is over. Sarah will have more time for you."

"Really!" Bella responded happily looking at the teen with shiny hazel eyes.

"Really!" Zack responded tapping her know causing a small giggle to escape the little rosebud mouth.

Zack clapped his hands satisfied with his work. "Now Philly boy has done a very bad thing and he needs to be punished. What do you say we give him a sweet punishment." Zack chuckled with an evil grin on his face. Causing Bella and Pam to one again look at the boy in confusion.

"Hey Pammy girl you got any extra lollipops with you today?" Zack knew she did Miss Pam not having a lollipop would be like a zebra not having any strips.

"Yeah, I got about five in my purse. Why exactly do you need them?" Pam was confused yet intrigued. Zack just gave her a wide grin. "Oh we only need three for this and you will see my dear every reason has a purpose. Now if you two ladies follow me to the kitchen everything will be made clear. With his hands in pockets, and a whistled tune escaping his throat Zack casually walked into the kitchen. Bella and Pam looked on confused. Sharing a glance with each other they followed the male into the kitchen to begin their plans.

"What did you want to drink Sarah?" Phil called from the landing on the stairs.

"Uh, Yahoo Soda would be fine, thank you!" Came the sweet reply. Phil just nodded and walked down the stairs unaware that he was about to become prey. He made his way to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed two yahoo sodas unaware that he was being watched. As he stood at the counter using a bottle opener to open the sodas a voice spoke making him jump.

"Hey Philly cheese stake what you doing?" The boy in question jumped about ten feet before glaring at the intruder with narrow eyes.

"Zack you idiot you can't go around scaring people like that. Don't you have any common decency or were you just born a moron?" His eldest brother just chuckled and pulled out the lemon lollipop he had been sucking on. Inching closer to his brother, slinging an arm around him.

"Aw Philly, settle down. I was just messing with you. No need to get uptight like a little baby.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Philly. You weak minded fool and another thing…

"Aw put a cork in it. Zack replied and before Phil could get his wits about him. He tasted remnants of a lemon lollipop that was not just a second ago housed in his brother's mouth. Anger turned into utter mortification. If looks could kill Zack would be six feet under.

"You utter psycho sick puppy. Why did you just stick that disgusting thing in my mouth? It's covered in millions of your germs. Its bad enough I have to share your DNA but I refuse to your utterly sick mouth droppings. Don't you realize how sick I could get you imbecilic good for nothing man- child…

On and on the rant went. Zack did nothing but act like he was paying attention and looking at his phone. Truth be told he was snapping pic after pic of his brother's face. Over his tense shoulder he saw Bella and Pam creeping up to make their move. Thoroughly licked lollipops were clenched in their hands. Bella struck first

"Aww, Philla-dork you look mad. I can give you something that will cheer you up?

"I don't need anything you little…" And that was when he felt something warm and sticky on the back of his head. He felt around feeling a white stick. He tried in vain to pull it out. It wouldn't come out. Angry eyes fell on Bella.

"What did you stick on my head, you little demon from hell?" Pam smiled and answered

"Aww Phil you look so adorable all mad. Bella here just wanted to give you a sweet treat. However it does look a little bit uneven here I'll fix that and before a word could be uttered a second lollipop was placed almost symmetrical on the other side of his head. Phil felt a warm gooey substance slide toward his forehead and drip into his eyes. Phil raced to the hall mirror to understand the commotion. What he found almost made him scream out like a little girl. On top of his head lay two red and blue lollipops. Stick side up bounded with honey making it difficult to pull out.

"You guys are _**dead**_**!"** Then the chase began an eleven year old running after two sixteen year olds and a seven year old bursting with laughter making it hard to run. The chase commenced until Sarah came downstairs, and gently pried the lollipops out of her beloved's hair with scissors.

Now

"And that's what happened!" Bella finished looking at her sister.

"It's not right what you did. Now Phil has a bald patch. It was true whatever Sarah had a difficult time pulling the lollipops out of his hair and now he had two small patches in his wake.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It's not like he can't cover it up with a comb over and besides hair does grow back."

"Yeah but you still shouldn't of done that and you should apologize. Sarah softly pleaded. Bella crossed her arms. "Yeah right I'm not apologizing to him. Not after what he said. Sarah looked into her sister's face. Underneath the anger and annoyance she could see sadness. Moving from the vanity to the spot next to her sister. Sarah held her in her arms.

"Phil should not of said that to you he was out of line." Sarah mentally reminded herself to have a talk with her lunatic boyfriend later on.

"Listen Bells. I might be busy but I'll never be busy for you ever! You can come to me at any time for anything.

"Really!" The little girl looked into her sister's golden eyes uncertain.

"Yes really dingdong!" Sarah thomped her sister's head affectionately. "I love you, you are my baby sister."

"Yeah?" Bella smiled shyly up at Sarah.

"Yeah." Sarah matched the younger's smile with her own. Then, she paused and looked both ways before she leaned in close to Bella. "Hey, Bells?"

The blonde leaned in eagerly. Sarah never acted this way much, and she knew something good was going to be revealed. "I have to admit… It was hilarious!" Then Sarah pulled Bella into a tickling hug and the issue was put to rest.

**Okay so that was the end! I hope you liked it. Panfla I hope you enjoyed it and that I gave Pam and that little Zackella flirt scene justice. Because I plan to have her in many more chapters because Bella likes her too much Please read and review. I would love to know what you think and seriously guys if you have any ideas for future oneshots please with a cherry on top let me know! C-ya next time!**


	4. Of Slumber, Shrines, and Supersoakers

**Hey everyone back again with another one-shot! This one-shot is inspired by a DeviantArt pieces made by FnFiNdOArt titled "Busted" and HeyArnold13 titled "The Prank" seriously check out their art you won't be sorry! **

**Character ownage**

**Bella Bennette belongs to me (Mentions of Sarah Bennette belong to Writergirl97)**

**Amanda Shortman (Mentions of Phil and Zack) belongs to SuprSingr **

**Penelope Suke (and mentions of Collette Suke belong to FnFiNdOArt) On with the show people.**

"That's such a cool song!" Bella Bennette commented as she hummed the last few fading bars of the melody and finished her crazy dance around the room, much to the amusement and confusion of her two best friends.

"I don't see why you like that song so much Bells!" Amanda Shortman replied getting up from her spot on the floor and walking toward the pink Hello Kitty cd player sitting on the desk. "I mean have you seen the video? The little animated girls are weird, the dance is stupid, and the words are not even in English! It's pure brainwash!

Bella looked affronted at her friend's very suggestion. "It's not brainwash Manda it's totally fun! You're just too afraid to dance to it!" Bella humphed and crossed her arms only to get a stuck out tongue in return.

"You like it don't you Penny?" Bella turned pleading eyes on her other best friend Penelope Suke. The bright eyed, black hair girl turned away from her friend's big stare suddenly finding the loose thread of her pink sleeping bag very interesting!

"Um well Bells I have to take 'manda's side on this one the song is weird! I don't see how you can like it."

"What not you too Penny, I thought you would be on my side?" At Bella's shocked expression Penny began to laugh along with Amanda who made her way back to her spot on the floor.

"See Bells looks like you've lost this round, better luck next time. Amanda's sparkling blue eyes locked with determined hazel until Bella broke the stare.

"Oh and what kind of music do you deem awesome "Manda!" Bella retorted blowing strands of wavy hair out of her eyes! The eight year old didn't have to wait long as unmistakably familiar pop sounds drifted from the speaker. Causing the little dark blonde girl to go into a spasmatic fit!

"'manda, I order you to get that crap out of my player this instant! You think this is much cooler than my song?" Bella asked the poor girl was on the fit of hysteria at this point. Amanda and Penny looked from their friend to each other than back to their friend again before exploding into a fit of giggles that had the two little girls rolling on the floor clutching their sides. In all of this Bella glared at her two friends unamused at their antics.

Amanda being the first to recover wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and sat up straight again.

"Oh come on Bells, what is wrong with Justin Bieber! I think his songs are okay and he's really popular, not to mention cute!" At the very mention of that name Bella's eyes began to twitch and she looked at her friend pleadingly.

"Please 'manda, I'm begging you, for the love of all things in this world, turn it off! I can feel my ears bleed." Amanda shook her head furiously, not swayed by her friend's pitiful begging.

"No fair Bells, we agreed when we have slumber parties each of us gets a turn right?" Her reasoning just made the dark blonde pout.

"Yeah, but did you have to pick this song?" Bella sighed looking at the floor.

"Yes, it's an okay song and plus it will be over before long anyway so just deal with it!" Amanda replied.

A few moments of silence crept over the room until Penelope spoke up. "Hey guys you want to know a secret!" At this both blondes looked up to see the smirking face of their best friend.

"What is it?" both replied in perfect unison.

"Hold on a second!" The short haired girl replied softly slipping out of the confines of the sleeping bag and softly making her way into the hallway with a quick peek over the Bennette stairwell. Penelope made her way back inside the room and turning on some Linkin Park before settling back down next to her bewildered friends.

"Ahh, music to my ears!" Bella sighed contently Amanda quickly glared at her before turning to Penelope. "What's the deal Penny, what secret and why were you checking downstairs?

"I had to make sure that Collette was still downstairs and occupied. She is." Sarah Bennette, Collette Suke, and Steph Horowitz were currently downstairs holding a sleepover of their own, watching musicals, painting each other's nails, eating snacks and occasionally checking their young charges.

"Wow this must be some secret." Amanda Shortman breathed in excitement. Penelope smirked at her young friend. "Oh it is Collette would kill me if she found out I told you!"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense already." Bella was practically bouncing on her place on the carpet Hazel eyes alight with overwhelming anticipation. Penelope smiled in appreciation at her friend's excitement and began to speak.

"Well the night before last, I woke up really thirsty so I went to the bathroom for a drink of water. I was about to go back to my room when I saw a small patch of yellow light seeping through the small crack of Collette's room!"

"What was she doing up so late?" Bella interrupted causing both Amanda and Penelope to glare at her.

"She was getting to that Bells, if you'd let her finish!" Amanda snapped biting off a cherry flavored Twizzler. "Go ahead Penny!"

Penelope took a bite of an Oreo before continuing "Anyway, I heard what sounded like soft music. So of course I wanted to investigate!" Bella and Amanda exchanged twin smirks and nodded. They knew of their best friend's inquisitive nature especially when it came to her sister.

"So I turned the doorknob very quietly and slipped into her room. The first thing I noticed was Collette's empty bed. Just as I was about to move closer when I heard Collette's voice coming from her closet of all places!"

"Wait what the heck was she doing in her closet late at night?" This time the interruption came from the youngest Shortman.

"'manda I think she was getting to that if you'd let her finish!" Bella smartly retorted her friend's earlier mimic earning a light shove from the blonde!

"If you two are done may I continue?" Penelope responded a tad irritated with her best friends immaturity. She really wanted to get this story out. She felt she would burst if she didn't tell someone.

"Continue." Bella and Amanda encouraged in unison feeling a tad guilty of their antics while their friend was spilling a dire secret!

"Thank you." Penelope replied satisfied. "As I was saying Collette was in her closet. From what I could see she had this red cloak around herself, what looked to be yellow shoes on her feet, and a strange football hat thing on her head." Penelope paused to take a swig of her Coke before continuing. "The weirdest thing of all was what I heard her saying." At this point Bella and Amanda were leaning in almost in Penelope's personal space, anxious and puzzled as to why Collette was in the closet, dressed so weirdly and more importantly what did Penny hear her say!

"It was really weird you guys." Penelope stated in a hushed almost scandalized whisper. "There were all these different colored lights hanging in the back and Collette looked like she was kneeling down by some kind of book and then she said

'_Oh my quiet lemon headed love  
It is you I'm always thinking of  
so handsome, blonde and tan  
you will be mine someday Mr. Joshua Ham Shortman_

There was a piercing silence only to be broken by the rasped choking of Amanda Shortman who was in the midst of drinking Coke when the poem made her spit her Coke right on to Penelope's face

"My _BROTHER_, are you Serious?" Amanda was shocked to say the least. Penelope growled as she wiped the brown remnants of soda of her face.

"Yes 'manda your brother and would you keep it down or do you want them all to come up here?" Penelope hissed.

"Sorry Penny!" Her friend exclaimed handing her another napkin. Amanda just couldn't comprehend it. I mean she knew that Ham was handsome and had a flock of girls swooning over him at a normal basis but Collette Suke was the last person she would ever expect to hold a crush on Ham! I mean when they were around each other she was quiet but she didn't exactly have hearts in her eyes or drool on her chin like the others. She was able to handle herself pretty well around him! Now that she thought about it Ham and Collette would make a good couple. She was nice, sweet, and intelligent, caring, and knew how to relax and let herself relax which is something Ham desperately needed. He was always trying to be the best at athletics and academics it was getting worrisome.

"Penny did Collette catch you?" Bella asked snapping Amanda out of her inner thoughts. She was curious to know this too.

Penelope became flushed and looked down at the floor. "Yes thanks to a stupid tennis shoe!"

"Tennis shoe?" Amanda and Bella said in unison

"Yeah." Penelope guiltily admitted finally locking eyes with Amanda and Bella. "It was still dark in Collette's room especially where I was standing with her blinds shut. After I heard the chant I was about to get out of there when an object stifled my movement and before I knew it I was falling with nothing to hold on to and I landed on my butt with a loud bang. My eyes were assaulted with bright light and I was standing toe to toe with Collette."

"Did you run for your life? Amanda asked

"Did you beg for mercy?" Bella exclaimed. Penelope felt a smile creep on her face as she recalled what happened and shook her head

"No, I did nothing!" Penelope started to giggle. Amanda and Bella looked at each other confused. I mean if their siblings had done the same it would have been comedy gold for the other two.

"'Nothing'?"

"Yeah, you guys should have seen her. She had what looked a sombrero hat on her head, covered with different colored feathers she got from who knows where, lines of thick red lip stick were painted under her eyes and she had the ugliest looking yellow shoes on her feet!" Unable to keep it in any longer Penelope's giggles turned into to tear wrenching laughter, which the other two girls soon joined in. Just imagining what Penelope witnessed.

Amanda was the first to recover from the laughter fest. Softly wiping the tears that had built up in her eyes and found a more comfortable position to lay in. She looked at her two best friends who were trying their best to recover as well!

"So Penny what did Collette do?" The young Shortman couldn't imagine the normally quiet Collette becoming all frazzled.

"Well her eyes were all wide and panicky and all she could say was 'I can explain!' and we just continued to have a staring match until I backed slowly out of her room and shut the door quietly. Then the next morning as I was going downstairs for breakfast she cornered me at the top of the stairs and begged me not to tell anyone! I don't know guys, my sister is a weirdo!" Penny exclaimed as she pulled back her pink sleeping bag and slipped in.

Bella walked over to the bed to get in sympathetically nodding at her friend. "I know what you mean Collette, Sarah gets like that all the time especially when her beloved Philla-dork is over! Urgh their obsessive lovey dovey slobbering makes me sick. I always find new methods of torture!" Bella smirked.

Amanda looked up toward the bed. "Bella were you behind my brother getting coming home wet last week?"

With a smirk the dark- blonde replied "Why 'manda, yes I was. What did the little dork have to say about it!" Bella's eyes were alight at the thought of a famous Phil rant coming on! Amanda tapped her chin in thought "Um nothing much really, just came in the house soaked from head to toe, stomped up the stairs muttering curses about a "_devil child from the depths of Hades!"_

Collette began to look concerned for Phil's misfortune. "Aw Bells did you play another trick on him? Why do you have to do that, he's a nice guy!" Bella looked at her dark haired friend with rolled eyes and sighed.

"Penny I love you really I do, and I understand you have a stupid crush, on him the reason for it. I do not know but he is a throbbing pain in my side when he is over at my house. Always finding something to rant about. He would rant about a French fry if you let him do you know how annoying that is?" Bella asked her friend exasperatedly.

Amanda nodded in agreement with Bella's logic. "Penny he really is annoying. He's my brother and I love him and everything but when he goes on _rant mode _he never shuts up, goes on about stupid stuff, and it takes mom and dad or Zack and Ham to calm him down. I don't see how Sarah puts up with it to be honest?

"Your guess is as good as mine Manda but Sarah hearts him." Bella said with a sour expression. As she dug deeper into her covers and propped her head on her arms getting a better view of her friends on the floor.

"So what did you do?" Penelope asked curiosity getting the best of her. She may have had a crush on Phil Shortman but she liked hearing about the pranks her best friend pulled.

The youngest Bennette smiled at the fact she would tell a tale of prank epicness with her two best friends

"Well after school Sarah had informed me that Phil was coming over for one of their "_study sessions" _or in other words smother each other's lips like crazy on the couch and she told me to try to be nice or at least stay out of the way. I did for awhile choosing to do my homework in my room and then I got hungry so I went downstairs for a snack. On my way to the kitchen I passed the archway to the living room and that's when I saw them all cuddly on the couch with Sarah's giggles and her lips looked like they were sewn on to the moron's it was just gross. So I took action I decided that Phillip needed to be a little wet!" An evil smirk crossed Bella's small lips and even Amanda and Collette had to smile at each other because they knew how their friends mind worked.

After the deeming dramatic pause Bella continued "As quietly as I could I made my way to the closet and found an old green and blue Super Soaker that Marcus or Sarah must have given to me! After going to the bathroom and filling it with the coldest water possible. I crept back downstairs and stationed myself right behind the couch. Knowing that they were totally distracted I slipped out from behind the couch stood by the coffee table took aim and fired!"

"What happened next!" The two other girls crowed. Bella paused then, looking each girl in the eye, wanting them both to anticipate the next part.

"Well…. I ran for my life, I'm not quite sure what happened…. I only remember hearing part of the rant." Bella shrugged and then smirked, continuing on. "Now, don't mind the swears." She cleared her throat and with a mocking voice, she said, "'What the—! Demonic wench, look what hell hath occurred because of your ignorance! Sopping wet like a poor misfortunate puppy, well I shalt not be the only wet one! You shall drown in blood, poor peasant, if I had my way!' And he continued on like that for a full three minutes, the lunatic." Bella chuckled darkly at that.

The two other girls stared in awe at their friend. Amanda and Penny just couldn't seem to grasp their minds around why Bella would put herself in such dangerous positions. The Shortman then shook her head. "Nice story, Bells. Good to know you're alive after that." More chuckling occurred until the blonde suggest that it's time to hit the hay.

Just as the girls were settling into bed a soft knock sounded on Bella's door. It opened to reveal Sarah Bennette and Collette Suke making their way toward the young girls.

"Alright girls, lights out it's after midnight and you have a Campfire Lass meeting tomorrow!" Sarah exclaimed moving to her sister's bed to fix the covers and place a soft kiss on her forehead. Before repeating the same thing with Amanda.

"Yeah we don't want you to be tired!" Collette said while straighting out her little sister's sleeping bag and making sure she was comfortable. Satisfied with their tasks both teenagers headed to the door glancing back at the three young girls!

"Goodnight girls!"

"Goodnight!" Bella, Penelope, and Amanda chorused. "Oh Collette don't forget to tell your lemon headed love god you love him too! Bella responded to the chorus of light giggles. The teen's face flushed and her green eyes widened as she shut the door swiftly.

Out in the hallway Sarah looked at her friend in concern "Hey Collette, are you okay? You seem flushed. And what did the girls mean by 'lemon-headed love God'?"

Thinking quickly Collette flashed her friend a smile and waved her concern away. "Oh nothing, you know how little girls are with their imagination!"

As the two made their way downstairs to join their friend, Collette's hands were balled into fists her mind was spinning with one thought:

"_Penelope I'm going to kill you!"_


	5. The Epic Battle

**Hey Guys Starrynights1987 back with another installment of the Bennettes and Shortmans! This one is inspired and dedicated by Metalheadrailfan's DA picture titled "The Epic Battle" between Taro Johansenn and Collette Suke **

**Hall of Ownage **

**Bella Bennette owned by me **

**Sarah Bennette owned by writergirl97**

**Collette and Penelope Suke belong to FNF**

**Taro Johanssen belongs to metalheadrailfan **

**The Shortman kids and Jaron Johanssen belongs to suprsingr**

**Pam belongs to Panfla **

**A special thanks to these wonderful people for allowing me the privilege of using their characters to interact with my own. In order to make these stories work**

***Special notes I know in Supr's story the Johanssen live quite a ways from the Shortmans. I have altered the difference a little bit. Also Zack and Pam have their license!**

"So did you have fun today Bells?" Sarah asked when the two sisters stepped into the threshold of their house.

The seven year old nodded with hazel eyes alight with excitement. "Yeah the Johanssen brothers are cool. I can't wait to see them again!" Bella was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Sarah chuckled at her sister's hyper mood.

"Well that's good. So what did you…?" Before Sarah uttered the finality of the question her sprite of a sister was gone and a familiar door slam was heard upstairs. "Man, she's fast!" Sarah muttered with a shake of her head the eleven year old retreated to the kitchen for a quick snack and to start on her homework.

Bella's Room

After quickly closing the door Bella threw her lavender windbreaker haphazardly on the bed and went to her secret hiding place in the corner of her closet, to grab her most precious procession her beloved journal, the dark purple design with an awesome heart etched in the middle was one of the young girl's favorite items. Especially, for its lock and key compartment. Only the most awesome things were recorded, and today was the perfect opportunity to add something new. "This is defiantly awesome." Wasting no time she walked over to her Hello Kitty CD player and fumbled with the buttons until the upbeat sounds of No Doubt filtered through the speakers. Bella sat at her desk, grabbed her favorite blue pen and began to record the awesomeness of the day on the blank page.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I thought today was going to be so boring but it turned out awesome. A day that will be known from this day forward as the "Epic Battle" filled with swords and chainsaws… Whoa, maybe I should start from the beginning. Anyway Sarah and Philla-dork had to go to a drama club rehearsal (too bad I couldn't torture him today lol). _Bella paused smirking as she continued on. _At the Shortman house Amanda, Penny, and I were bored just hanging around in Amanda's room. Zack and Pam were in his room loud music blared through the door. Ham and Collette were in the living room when the phone rang. We could hear Ham talking excitedly through the vents and then we heard as his loud shout rang through the house. _

"Hey guys!" _We all came running like our butts were on fire. When we gathered in the living room. Zack spoke first_

"Hey bro what's going on! Where's the fire?

"That was Taro on the phone. He just received a special delivery from Japan today. A Katana and he want us to come see it!" Ham's blue eyes danced in excitement.

Zack chuckled at his brother's enthused look and leaned against the stair banister. "Really I wonder if he has tried to injure Jaron? We better go check on the old boy and check this thing out!"

Amanda, Penny, Bella and Pam looked at the two brothers in confusion until Penny asked the question they all were thinking. "Hey what's a 'Katana'?"

"Oh my dear Penelope, you do not know what a Katana is for shame." Zack came closer to Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder and in a Yoda-like voice proclaimed "You have much to learn young Padawan!"

As the look of confusion on inched deeper on the young girl's face. Ham decided to end her suffering.

Chuckling, he said, "A Katana is a sword with a single extremely sharp edge. Produced during the Feudal era and closely associated with the Samurai warriors of Japan." Zack laughed at his brothers prompt knowledge.

"Oh yes how could we live without Joshy-boy our own living, breathing encyclopedia!" The glare from his younger brother only increased Zack's laughter.

"I'm surprised you even know how to spell encyclopedia Zack." Composing himself over his older brothers antics. Ham spoke again. "The Johanssen siblings are very in tune with their half Japanese heritage, especially Taro. It's almost unhealthily obsessive."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Collette spoke up excitedly. Her eyes were alight and a smile so big it was blinding. Ham looked at the girl in fear, while Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

Since Zack and Pam were the only legal drivers. It was decided that they were in charge of transport. Zack, Ham, and Collette in one car. Pam, Bella, Amanda and Penny in the other.

On the way there Amanda was telling Penny, and Bella all about the Johanssen family. How their parents grew up with each other and the kids were pretty close, also their love for Japanese culture especially by a certain member who greeted them at the door fifteen minutes later.

"Konichiwa! Zack and Ham." Bella looked up at the door to see a dark skinned boy with hair to his shoulders wearing a headband of the Japanese flag around his forehead, bowing slightly.

"Hey Taro what's shakin'?" Zack replied a casual grin on his face. "You wouldn't happen to know where…." Before he could finish a younger boy got in his face.

"Oh man Zack I thought you would never get here. This idiot has been driving me crazy for the last hour with his damn sword." Jaron replied.

Taro noticing his brother's dismay wrapped an arm around him. "Ah little brother you are just jealous of the power of the sword." Jaron glared and shook his brother's arm of his shoulder. "I'm warning you Taro you better get off me right now or all show you the _power of the sword_ Taro laughed.

"Empty threats little brother empty threats!" He waved off dismissively. Zack noticed the negative tension radiating off his best friend in waves and decided to play peace keeper before things got out of hand.

"Yeah Taro we defiantly want to see the power of the sword but first let us introduce some people." The brothers looked at three new faces.

"Red headed devil woman, you already know!" Pam flipped her finger up in Zack's direction. "Let me introduce the Suke sisters Collette, and Penelope, and Bella Bennette, Phil's girlfriends' younger sister!"

After proper introductions were made everyone ushered into the living room. Taro pulled out a slick, black sword sheath and slowly pulled out the silver sword gleaming in the light.

"Cool huh! What do you guys think? Taro question chocolate eyes gleamed with adoration and awe!

"That is pretty cool Taro!" Ham commented as he slowly took the sword from his friends grasp and cradled the sword in his hands as everyone huddled around for a closer look!

"Pfft, it's just a long knife nothing special!" Jaron stated irritably from his seat on the couch rolling his eyes. Zack made his way over to the couch not wanting to miss an opportunity to taunt his friend.

"Aww, widdle Jaron is just sad that he didn't get a special present. Don't worry I'll cheer you up!" Zack cooed and patted his best friend's cheeks for good measure. Jaron was not amused.

"You better take your hand off me! You know how I feel about your cuddle sessions." The boy pushed the pale hands off his face. Zack unfazed only moved closer and declared sweetly. "I just wanted to cheer you up, no need to be mean!" Zack finished with a fake pout.

"Wow, didn't know you were capable of that kind of relationship, Brow, bravo!" Pam said sarcastically with a sweet smile. Zack looked in her direction with a similar smirk.

"Oh Pam, you didn't know about our relationship? It's the best one there is."

Underneath his hold, Jaron gritted his teeth. "Get off me." Zack leaned closer and put a hand to his ear. "What was that? Shout it to the world how awesome I am honey!" Jaron had enough and before Zack knew it he was off the couch and on his butt on the living room carpet.

Slightly affronted at his friends audacity. Zack got up, slightly dusted himself off and looked at his friend with a fake pout.

"Hey you don't have to be mean to the one you love?" Jaron glared back at the blonde "I thought I told you we got a divorce and as punishment for the disobedience you have caused me. "No Sushi for you?"

Jaron grinned in triumphant victory he knew he got his friend right where he wanted him. It was no secret that the eldest Shortman kid had an almost obsessive love for his mother's Sushi. He went to great lengths to find it even going through Jaron's own secret stash to obtain the seafood treat.

Zack looked sad for a moment but then sadness turned into an award winning grin and Jaron could see he did not like where this was going.

"That's okay!" I just hunt through every nook and cranny till I find it. There are other hiding places in this house you know? The mono-browed teen edged closer to the kitchen.

"Zackary Shortman do not go in that kitchen!" Jaron commanded. With half lidded eyes the teen just moved closer and closer. "Sorry Jaron but you started this man and if you don't want your precious Sushi eaten. You'll have to catch me!" The blonde teen ran further toward the kitchen with his friend hot on his heels.

The remaining occupants in the living room were amused at the teens' antics before turning their sights once again on the sword.

"This is cool!" Bella exclaimed once she got her turn to hold the Katana. As she gripped the handle with delicate care Amanda and Penelope aided their friend holding a part of the sword. Each girl running their fingers delicately along the silver blade. Taro smiled at the little girls' enthusiasm. "It is cool isn't it? Of course, everything from Japan is cool!"

"You really want to go there huh?" Pam asked. The dark haired boy just nodded in excitement.

"Oh yeah,I mean, it's part of who I am. I really want to go there, to live and settle down with a family. I'm so jealous of Tori right now she gets to study there!" He finished irritably. Ham laughed and clapped a hand on his friends back!

"Don't worry Taro, you'll get your chance. I just hope you don't forget about us and good old Hillwood!" Ham said

Taro looked over at his lemon headed friend. "Of course not I will always come back to visit so don't worry!"

The moment was interrupted by Collette who had the sword and was looking at it uninterestingly.

"Your brother's right it's nothing but a long knife. Far superior weapons could beat this, no problem."

Taro walked over to the fourteen year old and took the sword out of her hands. "You think so, huh, well enlighten me girl, what weapon could possibly beat the great sword of the Samurai?

Collette pondered for a moment in thought and then smirked. "Perhaps a chainsaw?"

"A chainsaw!" Ham screeched. Collette looked over at her secret love and grinned. "Of course a chainsaw would be far superior.

Taro smirked evilly "Are you calling for a challenge young one?" Collette matched his smirk and reached into her backpack pulled out a large chainsaw. Everyone stared out her unblinking at what they just witnessed.

"Um Collette why do you have a chainsaw in your backpack?" Penny asked her sister as she eyed her nervously.

"I was helping dad in the garage this morning?" Collette stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Penny just rolled her eyes "_My sister is truly a psycho"_ She muttered to herself.

"I know you were helping dad in the garage, duh, but why did you put the chainsaw in your bag?"

"I put it in there to work on my ice sculptures Penny, you know that." Collette rolled her eyes at her sister before taking a fighting stance a few feet away from Taro. Penny just face-palmed and stood beside Amanda and Bella.

"Man, Penny, I didn't know your sister was so awesome!" Bella cheered her hazel eyes alight with excitement! Penny looked at her friend for a moment shaking her head. "_Great not only is my sister a psycho but my best friend is cheering her on. Man the things I put up with!"_

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell is going on here?" Jaron exclaimed walking into the room. Zack followed close behind. His hand contained a box of the Sushi he victoriously obtained.

"Oh nothing an epic battle between Collette and Taro." Amanda happily exclaimed to her brother.

"Take a seat your just in time to see the grand fight commence!" Bella chirped from Amanda's other side.

Penny just stared at both her best friends in shock "I really wish you guys wouldn't encourage my sister's insanity!"

"Aw, come on, Penny! It's all in good fun. Just relax and enjoy the show!" Bella laughed and wrapped an arm around her friend. Penny just sighed deeply "Whatever" she muttered. With everyone now present in the room. The two opponents looked at each other and took fighting stance.

With a big smile Collette faced Taro and anxiously replied, "Okay let's see what you got?"

Taro grinned back. "Challenge accepted, young one!"

_The fight was amazing; Taro and Collette looked so determined holding their weapons. During the first few hits the Katana was able to hold its own, but then Collette got the upper hand and with the chainsaw she sliced the sword causing a few knicks and pieces to be etched into the sword and the fight stopped immediately with Collette smiling in victory and poor Taro looking at his sword with a sorrowful defeated expression. He kept repeating "My Katana, my beautiful Katana!" Luckily Ham, and Zack were able to find a specialty store that restored swords on Google. So the sword can be repaired! Plus Collette got her victory as a cool chick. We all congratulated her and it even looked like Ham was smiling behind his shocked fear!_

_I can't wait to go back to see the Johanssen brothers they are awesome! Taro's love for Japanese culture is awesome perhaps I can talk to him about some of the anime I like!_

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by soft knocking on her door and Sarah's voice on the outside. "Hey Bells, mom says it time for dinner. Also, Phil is staying for dinner so please be nice!" As she heard her sister's retreating footsteps go down the stairs, Bella inwardly groaned.

"Oh great another dinner with Philla- dork!" The little girl picked up her pen once again.

"_Perhaps I should ask Collette if I could borrow her chainsaw especially when Phil comes around! Lol!_

_Peace out suckers!_

_Bella R Bennette_

_**Well that was it. Until next time keep rockin readers and once again don't forget to share your ideas with me for future oneshots. I would love to hear from you Ciao! Don't forget to review!**_


	6. Pudding and Supersoakers

**Hey there starrynights1987 back again with another oneshot. I really have to give writergirl97 a huge, huge thank you and hug especially with this one. She really helped pull it together and she is an awesome beta!**

**Character Ownage **

**The Shortman kids and mention of Chris Becall belongs to Suprsingr**

**Pamella Idleberry belongs to Panfla**

**Mention of Collette Suke belongs to FNF**

**Sarah Bennette belongs to writergirl97**

**Bella Bennette belongs to me **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: **Ten year old Bella is fed up with the immature antics of a certain Phillip Shortman and deciding to do something about it sees a perfect opportunity for revenge with the hot headed loony at his most vulnerable in the midst of a heated cuddling session with her older sister Sarah. Bella sees the perfect opportunity to cool him off with some helpful assistance.

Character Ages

Bella B: 10

Phil S: 13

Sarah B: 13

Amanda S: 10

Zachary S: 18

Pam Idleberry: 18

Ham S: 16

"Urgh, mark my words**.** One day Phillip Shortman will get his." Fumed ten year old Bella Bennette who was furiously scrubbed huge remnants of chocolate pudding from her face. The girl's usual vibrant hazel eyes glinted into stone as she recalled how this unfortunate accident occurred and just "who" was responsible. Earlier that afternoon Bella and Sarah appeared at the Shortman house with frenzied greetings from the normally collected and calm parents. With keys and bags in hand, Arnold and Helga told the Bennette sisters everyone was already inside to go in and make themselves at home. They were running late for an electronic convention that would get Helga more clients for the store. With one last wave and a reminder to Zack to "Not let the house burn down!" The couple jumped in their car and left.

Once Sarah and Bella were inside and subjected to curt and excitable greetings from the Shortman siblings everyone went to their own devices. Zack was lounging on the living room sofa listlessly flickering through channels while his ears were occupied with the sweet gentle tones of his lovely girlfriend Sophie. Ham barraged himself in his room to work on his another intensive training session, Sarah and Phil with a book in each hand walked to the backyard patio for a "study session" which earned a scoff from the eldest Shortman. "Yeah right, make sure you internally study the mouth cavity dear Philliam and Miss Bennette!" The two lovebirds gaped and Phil quickly dragged a blushing Sarah out the sliding glass door glaring daggers at the uni-browed teen who merely laughed harder.

Bella and Amanda skipped upstairs to the youngest girl's bedroom for a much needed study, and gossip session. Bella plopped down on the girl's dark pink comforter reveling in its softness. Averting her attention to the ceiling she let out a sigh.

"I'm so glad I got that project done for history class. I wish Mrs. Hawkins would've paired me with you! Working with Tiffany Collins was a real pain!" Bella sat up watching her friend writing in her school notebook.

Amanda looked up from her notebook and gazed at her friend with a beaming smile. "I know but you were sick that day Bella, and Mrs. Hawkins picked the assigned partners! Besides you got the better deal. I would've rather worked with Tiffany, than my _chosen_ partner." Amanda finished with a disgusted look. Bella fought hard not to smile at her best friend's agony. She knew all too well the difficulties Amanda faced on a daily basis with her assigned partner, and personal tormenter Christian Becall.

The innocent, carefree days of Kindergarten playgrounds, crayons, and snack times brought the three youngsters together in a trio of friendship. Heated games of tag or swing races usually left the three children in fits of giggles on the ground. The brown haired, bright eyed boy never let the young girls out of his sight taking extra caution with a cute little blonde haired, blue eyed girl. However the nice, quiet Chris they knew quickly transformed into an obnoxious, loud, rude, spiteful boy with no regard to rules or authority. Taking every opportunity to torment his old friends, especially Amanda. The only adult, who Chris listened to and even respected ironically enough, was Amanda's father Arnold Shortman. The football headed teacher had taken a liking to the boy and with encouragement, Chris began to mellow out his personality but he still tormented Amanda which to Bella's delight thought it was more of a flirtation than hatred.

Bella was suddenly knocked out of her hazy musings by two fingers snapping in her face. "Hey, hello anyone home in there?"

"Huh" Bella answered her thoughts still clouded much to her best friend's frustration. "Urgh I knew you weren't listening. I've been waiting for a response for five minutes and you just lay there with a dazed look on your face. You really have to stop daydreaming Bella, or you'll really start to scare me. Amanda walked across the room to her vanity to begin brushing her hair. Bella sat upright on the bed and answered her dismayed friend.

"I have been listening! You were talking about how you would've liked to trade partners with me in order to avoid working with Chris." With a lock of hair in her hand, Amanda glared at her best friend. "Correction I would rather have any partner on this planet then work with HIM." Amanda began running a brush through her long blonde hair. "Bella you saw what he did yesterday, he tripped me in the hallway knocking the books out of my hand before casually replying

"Wow so clumsy better watch where you're going next time Piggy! " Bella let out a giggle at Amanda's imitation of a puberty-ridden Chris as she sat on the edge of the bed and lightly bouncing said "Well if it makes you feel any better he calls me _pony! _ Amanda let out a breath of frustration as she concentrated weaving her silky locks into a stylish braid. "Well _pony _sounds a lot better than _piggy. _I mean what a stupid choice for a name."

Bella smirked before forming her next words. "You know Manda, if I didn't know any better I'd say he likes you!" As the words tumbled out the reaction was instant. Amanda let go of her mid- braided hair and turned to her Bella her face expressive of something sour! "You cannot be serious"! Bella shot straight of the bed almost falling but catching herself with a dancer's grace. "What if I am?" Bella challenged. "I mean come on Manda, Chris is always picking on you, always watching you , seems to be in the same vicinity as you!" Bella through her little hands up in the air to exasperate the point. With her hair fixed to satisfaction Amanda turned to face Bella, shimmering blue eyes the size of slits, her teeth ground together and tiny fingers balled into fists she murmured in a menacing voice that scared the tiny dancer out of her shoes. "Like I would ever want that brainless rude, arrogant airhead of a boy to like me, pfft, I would rather stick my head in a blender, a watery grave, a-"

"Woah easy now." Bella interrupted putting her hands on her best friend's shoulders in an attempt to calm the frazzled girl. Bella knew that Amanda Shortman was the sweetest girl, but get her angry and the whole world takes cover. I'm sorry, no need to get upset. You don't like Chris. I understand! As if the sun was breaking through the clouds a bright smile covered the angered frown on the youngest Shortman's face.

"Forgiven, let's go downstairs for a snack mom and I made some chocolate pudding last night and I think we still have some chocolate turtles left to mix with the pudding come on!" Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's enthusiastic attitude and willingness to pull her arm out of socket as the two ten year olds left the room and bounded downstairs to the kitchen. Once the girls were in the kitchen Amanda went to the snack cabinet and pulled out a box of chocolate turtles. "Hey Bella would you mind getting the chocolate pudding out of the fridge while I go set up the living room for our favorite program? With an affirmative nod from the other girl Amanda skipped to the living room.

The youngest Bennett made quick work of grabbing two bowls and spoons placing them on the kitchen counter. She then skipped over to the refrigerator and pulled out the medium sized bowl filled with deliciously cool chocolate desert. As she was about to set the bowl down her motion became unbalanced, her legs tangled and before the young girl could think she came crashing to the floor with the delectable pudding raining down on her seconds later.

The bellowing crash alerted the herd of Shortmans and Bennette to come frantically to the kitchen area. "What the hell, happened in here? Asked Zack Shortman as he surveyed the splattered pudding bowl on the tiled floor and a little girl panicked and covered in chocolate. "Bella, Bella are you okay what happened? Sarah was instantly at her sister's side. Violet eyes washed with concern as she took in her the chocolate disarray her sister was in. Embarrassed Bella looked up at her sister. "I was getting some pudding out for Amanda and me to have for a snack and somehow I lost my balance and it dropped. I'm really sorry!" Bella held her eyes down. Embarrassment flushed her cheeks. She didn't want them to see her like this. Before anyone could say anything, a small laugh was heard. "She's supposed to be a dancer wow I thought dancers were trained to keep their concentration, not lose it." Phil Shortman had surveyed the scene with utter hilarity everyone else glared at him.

"Hey knock it off and quit being an ass Phil. Leave Bella alone, accidents happen, dork." Zackary Shortman growled before kneeling down beside the distraught girl and putting a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry about it so much Hells Bells, accidents happen. Ham and I will clean up the mess you have nothing to apologize for!" Bella gave a watery smile of thanks and accepted his hand to help her up. Ham came to her other side with a warm towel for her face which she gratefully accepted from the lemon headed boy.

"Hey Bells you need to get out of those clothes. Why don't you go upstairs with Amanda and find some fresh things to change into?" Sarah sweetly suggested as Amanda grabbed her arm and tugged the silent Bennette upstairs.

Ten minutes later Bella emerged back downstairs refreshed but furious. She knew deep down that somehow, some way Phil had caused this embarrassing situation. While everyone showed concern, he showed absolute glee at the prospect of her downfall. Amanda silently walking behind her was worried for her friend who had not spoken a word since the disaster and thought now would be a good time to speak up.

"Come on Bella its okay, accidents happen. You don't have to get upset about it." Amanda put an arm around her disgruntled friend, and heard an inaudible sound. _"It wasn't an accident."_

"What?" Amanda turned Bella around so they were facing each other. An exhausted sigh escaped the wavy haired girl before she repeated. "I said it wasn't an accident. I know Phillip had something to do with it. You heard the stupid comment he said." Bella was gritting her teeth "Not to mention that evil sardonic smile he sent my way. I know he made me fall."

Amanda glanced at her friend eyebrows stitched in confusion. She knew all too well what Phil was like if he wanted to cause misery and disaster for someone he would do it in the blink of an eye. He'd done it to her enough times and pulls the innocent, nonchalant act when he was on the spotlight. Amanda knew that Bella was usually the victim in her own house.

"Hey what's with those faces? They'll get stuck if they stay like that for long." Ham inquired standing in the archway sports drink in hand. Amanda averted her gaze from her furious friend to her brother. "Bella thinks that Phil had something to do with her dropping the pudding and now I know she wants revenge."

"Did someone say revenge?" Zack swiveled into the hallway a look of pure interest on his face. Ham looked at his elder brother.

"Bella is angry because she thinks that Phil was the cause of her spilling the pudding bowl." The uni-browed youth looked contemplative at the angered petite girl in front of him.

"You know what Hells Bells? I believe you, and I think it's time we gave Mr. Philliam a taste of his own black medicine." The smirk on Zack's face was so bright it was blinding. He knew that the incident today was Phil's work. Living with the demonic child for eleven years he was able to pick up on little movements. The euphoric look in the little dweeb's eyes was a dead giveaway to the treachery he had caused.

With a swift clap of his hands and his game face on the eighteen year old glanced out the kitchen window to see Phil once again cuddled in an intimate embrace with the lovely Sarah Bennette. Zack cleared his throat and turned his attention to the three occupants in the room. "Well I think that Philly-boy looks all hot and bothered outside with his lovely lady. What do you say to cooling him off?" Zack licked his lips in wicked anticipation; Bella glanced from the eldest Shortman to the window and back again. With a smirk she said, "I think it's a perfect idea Zack."

All the while Amanda and Ham stand looking between their eldest brother and the youngest Bennette with perturbed looks at what they could possibly be planning. With a cocked eyebrow Ham looked at his brother

"Um Zack what are you planning on doing?" With a pat to his younger brother's shoulder Zack said in a casual tone. "Nothing much, Joshie-boy, nothing much. Just a little fun is all. Are you in?" Ham nodded an affirmative. Phil was always trying to get the one up on people especially little Bella, she was a nice girl and what he did today was out of line. Amanda giddily nodded as well. She wanted to see him be put in his place. Especially after the itching powder and spider incidents he pulled on her last week.

"Alright here's what we need to do." Zack cried commanding attention. "I want you two." He pointed at Amanda and Bella. "To keep watch by the kitchen window and let us know if you see Sarah or Phil coming toward the door." The two young ones flew to their stationed posts at once. Satisfied with their cooperation, Zack turned his attention to Ham.

"Do we still have those super soakers, the ones that pack a lot of power?" Ham looked thoughtful for a moment and then said "Yeah they are in my room why?"

Zack evilly rubbed his hands together "I need you to run up and get them. They are crucial to our operation. "Ham held his hand up in mock salute and with a subtle "Aye aye, commander" ran to fulfill the task. The smirking teen made his way to the family style refrigerator and peeked at the contents inside. Before landing his eyes on the desired item

"Oh yes perfection!" Zack victoriously called as he pulled out another bowl from the second shelf.

Hearing the cry Amanda tore her gaze from the window and said, "Peas what are those for?"

Setting the small container on the counter Zack sweetly replied, "Why these are for our dearest brother, my sweet sibling. Peas are his favorite food you know. "

Now it was Bella's turn to be confused. "My sister said that Philip likes to eats peas now that she got him to eat them herself?" Zack sweetly smiled at the young pre-teen.

"He likes to eats peas that are hot, but these my sweet are cold to the touch and it seems Phil is very touchy about texture," Bella satisfied with his answer smiled and turned her gaze back to the window where the two were heavily involved in a disgusting display of affection.

"Got em" Ham sprinted back into the kitchen arms heavy with two blue green super soakers. The athlete set the soakers on the counter and joined his brother and looked at the discovery. His lemon face sparked with delight. "Peas? That's awesome, but you need something to bind them with.

"Huh." Zack raised a brow at his brother. How he hated his nerd talk. Ham rolled his blue eyes at his brother's confused look and stalked to the fridge pulling out a bottle of yellow mustard. "You need to have a liquid substance to mix with the peas so it can shoot out faster and really leave a mark.

"Beauteous, dear, beauteous!" Zack crowed and rushed to get a bowl to mix it all with. Everyone crowded around Zack as he ripped the package to the peas open and dumped them into the ceramic bowl. He held his hand back and then the mustard bottle was plopped in. Zachary swiftly uncapped it and poured a generous amount of the yellow binding adhesive into the container and looked at Bella gleefully. "Care to do the honors?"

The girl perked up and wedged herself out of the crowd to get the spoon. With the wood in hand, she returned and Zack lifted her up to perfect level. She dipped the utensil in and then stirred slowly at first, getting used to the weird resistance of it, and then grew in speed.

"Alright, enough!" Ham cautioned. "It won't work well if its too mixed."

The eldest Shortman placed the youngest Bennette on the floor and they shared a quick sinful moment grinning, and then their attention refocused on the bowl. "It's perfect." The blonde boy whispered as he leaned in and took the bowl in his arms.

"What is?" The group shrieked at the sudden voice and they all looked back to have their hearts stop beating. Phil raised an eye brow at their curious behavior and continued from his frozen spot in the middle of the kitchen. Keeping their eyes on him, Phil leaned into the fridge and extracted two pudding cups. The devious group shuffled around to keep Zack and the bowl out of sight as Phil came within inches of them to get two spoons. He slammed the drawer closed but then stiffened. He had a disgusting look on his face as he scanned the faces of all the petrified people. "Why does it smell like mustard in here?"

Amanda, whom was in front, gave a small shrug to appease him. The brown-haired youth glared at them all and then turned on his heels and left. The group gave out a collective sigh.

"No, but really, what is it?" Another shout escaped the groups' lips as they turned again only to find Pam standing in the middle of the group with her hands on her hips.

"What the—how'd you get in here?!" Zach towered over the redhead who only looked at him from the sides of her eyes. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"First off, back away." She paused when he did indeed move farther away. "Good. Second, it's a secret I learned from Collette. Third, again I ask, what the hell is that?" She pointed at the goo that was forgotten in the blonde's hands.

He blinked and looked back down at it. When he glanced up, he gained a hellish smirk and whispered, "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Pamella's eyebrow rose.

"Revenge." The rest of the group nodded around her and she gave them a 'you're clinically insane' look.

"Well…. Why the hell aren't _I_ involved?" This took everyone aback. They blinked at the redhead dumbfounded, until Ham stepped forward with a smirk.

"The more the merrier!" And so it was.

In quick motions, the group had the soaker packed with the Hell-Goop (as Ham called it) and was ready to roll. All they needed was a when. And while they waited for that, the children all huddled as Zack gave out directions for the plan. After a few minutes of whispering, Pam pulled herself out and glared at the blonde in disbelief. "_What_? Why do _I_ have to do that, Zack-Ass?"

With resignation, Zack pulled back from the huddle too and glared at the girl, eye to eye. "Because I said so and you're perfect for the job." Without giving time to spare, he clapped his hands loud together once and shouted, "Break!" Everyone ran off to their according spots.

~HA!~HA!~HA!~

"Sarah!" Pam ran into where Phil and Sarah were sitting side by side with arms crossed, sending glum looks at each other, and for a moment, Pam felt sorry for them. First fights were never easy, especially if you're hurting the one you love. Sarah's honey eyes snapped to Pam's glowing green ones when she processed the urgency in her tone.

"What is it, Pam?"

"I-It's Amanda, she's hurt. We need your first aid skills." At this news, the Bennette blanched and immediately stood up, with Phil on her heels. Shit shit shit. Pam wasn't planning on this. Wasn't he supposed to hate his sister!? "NO!" Pamella screeched with her arms splayed right in front of her and her palms nearly in the children's faces. "I mean…. Just Sarah. Wait here Phil. It's… It's a girl thing."

That immediately brang a slight look of distaste to the boy's face and he plopped back down. "Fine with me." Part One done. Commence Phase Two. As Pam pulled Sarah out to the front yard to Amanda (whom was rolling on the ground in faux agony), Ham and Zack sauntered into the room. Phil barely glanced up at them as he was in the process of closing textbooks that were open for their 'study date'. "What are you Neanderthals doing in here?"

"Nothing." Zack said smoothly and his eyes flickered to the coffee table where Phil had snapped the last book closed. "Aren't you going to throw away those pudding cups?"

Now Phil _definitely_ knew something was up. But was he going to let that blonde monkey get the better of him, the great Phillip Bob Craig Shortman? _I don't think so_. "Why, yes, I was just about to." And haughtily, the dark browned youth stomped out of the room.

The Shortman walked up to the sink, tossed the spoons in and swiveled to the trash can. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw his brothers slowly edge into the room and lock the door behind them. Phil's blood turned to ice. He walked straight into a trap.

He happened to realize this right before Zack lunged at him to hold him in place. Phil tried to wrench himself out of his grasp but it was to no avail. "Alright, Bells." One of the blondes called. Not that their captive really cared for who said what, just what was said.

Immediately, the small Bennette walked in kitchen with a super soaker in hand and red lipstick smeared on the upper part of her cheeks in a line, making her look like a rogue rebel. She sauntered over to Phil with a smirk on her face and pointed the plastic gun in his face. "Now, Philla-dork. I'm only gonna ask you this _once_." After a dramatic pause, she brought her face close to his so she can stare into his eyes in an intimidating manner. "_How'd you make me fall?_"

Phillip's green eyes narrowed into slits as he snapped through clenched teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella blinked and then a huge smile formed on her elfish face as she pulled back. "Wrong answer." The trigger was being pulled the moment an angry Sarah stepped into the kitchen with a sheepish Amanda.

It was safe to say that Sarah was shocked. After a moment of surprise, her voice echoed through the house: "ISABELLA RENNEE BENNETTE, STOP IT THIS INSTANCE."

And _everyone_ stopped what they were doing to stare at the supposed soft-spoken, never-mad girl in pure awe.

Sarah turned to Zack. "Let. Him. Go." Once the elder had done so, she turned to Ham. "Help Zack clean up this mess." The two blondes scrambled off immediately to get away from her wrath. As they left, Zack whispered, "Your only job was to watch the door and you couldn't even do _that_ right!?"

In a tired voice, that managed to bite down on her inner fury, Sarah turned to Pam who was in the doorway and asked, "Can you please take Amanda upstairs?" With a silent nod, the redhead took Amanda's hand and led her away. "Phil." Was all that the girl had to say before he was out the door. Sarah _knew_ she was going to get an earful of a rant about this later.

At last, it was just the two sisters in the room. Bella shuffled her feet nervously and glanced shyly up at her sister. "And I thought _I_ had a temper." She giggled lightly but stopped when she saw hardened amber eyes glaring into her. She _really_ hated it when Sarah did that.

"I'm very disappointed in you Isabella." Bells winced at the usage of her full name. "You had no right to do that, and you've completely crossed the line. Pranking one another is one thing, but making up an elaborate _scheme_ where he was _physically held down_ is another thing all together."

Bella mumbled something under her breath and Sarah took a threatening step forward and demanded, "_What_?"

"I said, it was Zack's idea!" The ten year old whined and a charcoal eyebrow was raised in response.

"You think I _care_ whose idea it was? That's their family stuff. _You_ could've said no. _You_ could've said it had to be changed. But you didn't. You went along with it. And there are consequences to your actions. Now, I want you to go and apologize… to…." Sarah's sentence trailed off as she heard her sister sniffle. In a tentative step, Sarah tilted her head downward to look up into her sisters' face to see tears trail down her cheeks like rivers. All of the anger drained out of the older Bennette as she pulled the younger into a hug. "Oh Bella." Came Sarah's muffled voice from Bell's hair.

They pulled away from their embrace and Sarah got on her knees to glance up at the smaller child. "Listen, kid. I'm sorry for yelling. I never want to hurt you or make you cry but…." Sar' struggled for words for a moment before she continued with, "But it hurts _me_ to see you two fight like this. Alright?"

Bella flung herself into her sisters' green clad arms once more and sobbed, "I'm sorry Sarah! I'll try to be nicer, I promise."

"Good. That's all I ask." Placing a kiss on Bella's cheek, Sarah suddenly grinned mischievously. As she wiped the red lipstick smears off, Sarah admitted softly, "And don't worry about Phil. He's going to be getting hell tomorrow. If he thinks _he's_ the only one in our relationship who rants, he has another thing coming."

**Hope you liked it! Please review I want to know how you like it and what you think Phil did to Bella to cause the pudding fiasco!? As always any ideas that come to mind for future one shots let me know I enjoy writing them!**


End file.
